Gihelzous the Noxious
Gihelzous is a Great Sulfur Dragon that once brought famine and pestilence to the wilds of the world, until she was banished in the Feywild but Eriomo the Unicorn. The Noxious The sulfur dragons constantly billow noxious smoke from their noses and mouths as they snore in slumbers and snoozes. Whatever foul thing it was that Gihelzous had devoured, its stink clung to the air for months of the ripe, rotten, and reaking perfume of her food. Folk used to say that she'd pile bodies up into a smoldering heat, then barbecue them for a few roasting moons, then she'd cull all manner of creatures and bring them captive to her lair, and baste the unholy roast in her captives' freshly spilt blood. Then she takes the husks of the captives and boils the flesh and fat off into a gravy, and collects the bones and harvests the marrow and mixes it with ash to make a doughy substance, rolling ground chunks of the roasted corpses into this dough while piercing them on a skewer and deep frying it in a couldron of melted garlic butter. Others believed that she exhausted smoke not only from her front end, but her back as well. Trapping of Gihelzous Hundreds of years ago Gihelzous disappeared from the world, after plaguing the forest of Eriomo the Unicorn Gihelzous earned the unicorn's fury, and by his cunning she was tricked through a secret gate into the Feywild searching for delicious fey creatures to hunt and cook. Eriomo lead Gihelzous in the *Wanderer's Vale* in the ''Boarhart Lands'', leading her into one of the secret caverns in their that lead into the forest realm of the feywild. Once through the cave, however, Gihelzous discovered Eriomo had abandoned her and the cave was missing, the vast alien woodland of the feywild all around her. Eriomo had retreated and shut the gate behind him the dragon stuck forever lost forever in the feywild. Some who have claimed to slip into the fey and wander back to the mortal world say they had also run into Gihelzous, and her wickedness continues even there in the fey. But she wants nothing more than to return to her own world and exact revenge on the beast that trapped her in the fey. Gihelzous, Great Sulfur Dragon Legendary Resistance (3/Day). '''If the dragon fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead. Actions '''Multiattack. '''The dragon can use its Frightful Presence. It then makes three attacks: one with its bite and two with its claws. '''Bite. Melee Weapon Attack: +11 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. Hit: 17 (2d10+6) piercing damage plus 7 (2d6) poison damage. Claw. Melee Weapon Attack: +11 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 13 (2d6+6) slashing damage. Tail. Melee Weapon Attack: +11 to hit, reach 15 ft., one target. Hit: 15 (2d8+6) bludgeoning damage. Frightful Presence. Each creature of the dragon's choise that is within 120 feet of the dragon and aware of it must succeed on a DC 16 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If a creature's saving throw is successful or the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to the dragon's Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours. Brimstone Breath Recharge 5-6). '''The dragon exhales poisonous gas in a 60-foot cone. Each creature in that area must make a DC 18 Constitution saving throw, taking 27 (6d6) fire damage and 27 (6d6) acid damage, or half as much damage on a successful one. '''Fumigate. The dragon can exhaust smog from its belly and fill the air with stinking smoke, creating a 25ft radius sphere of yellowish-green, nauseating smoke centered on its head. The cloud spreads around corners, and its area is heavily obscured. The cloud lingers in the air for the duration. Each creature that is completely within the cloud at the start of its turn must make a Constitution saving throw against poison. On a failed save, the creature take 9 (2d6) acid damage and spends its action that turn retching and reeling. Creature that don't need to breathe or are immune to poison automatically succeed on this saving throw. A moderate wind (at least 10 miles per hour) disperses the cloud after 4 rounds. A strong wind (at least 20 miles per hour) disperses it after 1 round. Legendary Actions Detect. The dragon makes a Wisdom (Perception) check. Tail Attack. The dragon makes a tail attack. '''Wing Attack (Costs 2 Actions). '''The dragon beats its wings. Each creature within 10 ft. of the dragon must succeed on a DC 19 Dexterity saving throw or take 13 (2d6+6) bludgeoning damage and be knocked prone. The dragon can then fly up to half its flying speed. Category:NPCs Category:Lore Category:Dragon